villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Blackbeard (Pan)
Blackbeard is the main antagonist of the 2015 fantasy adventure film, Pan. He is portrayed by Hugh Jackman, who also played Vincent Moore in ''Chappie ''in his own second villain role in his cinematic career. Information He was the leader of the Pirates, and as described by his first-mate Bishop that he was the "Pirate of all Pirates" indicating that he was much more greedy, arrogant and greater among the Pirates of Neverland. he ordered the pirates to kidnap the children of Lamberth's home for boys (Including Peter) to work for him in the Mines of Neverland in search for Pixels or Pixie Dust. Blackbeard is also skilled in both gun and sword as shown in several scenes in the movie. despite being somewhat charming in his own way, he was also manipulative, selfish, arrogant and shows a very abrasive attitude towards the children and his crew. he himself told the children and the miners that he shows no mercy and that he doesn't give any second chances. as seen in one of the movie scenes, when three boys (including Peter) are in the plank he mercilessly kicked them or either jump in the plank in order for the child to bounce and jump to his death. he also killed several natives including the Chief, Princess Tigerlily's father. Blackbeard was said to be in love with Peter's mother, Mary. but because of her sweet and loving personality the Fairy Prince took her away and because of Blackbeard's attitude maybe made Mary to love the Prince instead of him. which made Blackbeard produce hatred to the fairies and kills them or either use them to make him young again and he became more sadistic that he already is. Blackbeard share several traits with Captain James Hook from Peter Pan (2003). Pan Blackbeard firsts appears after Peter gets kidnapped by his pirates and taken to Neverland then telling all the children and miners about they belong in Neverland, he tells them rules from him, for example, if anyone works well they get a award, if anyone who ditches work or disrespects his men will walk the plank and will not get a second chance. He is later with his pirate henchman Bishop talking about time when he gets interrupted by one of his pirates that one of the boys (which is Peter) have being disrespecting one of his men and he is forced to walk the plank along with other failure miners, he makes a choice between the miners to spear them or send them jump off the planks to their death, he starts off with the first boy and then kicks Peter off on the next plank but he then looks back at Peter fly for a few seconds but then falling down with the other miners. After Peter wakes up from his accident, Blackbeard talks to Peter about a prophecy about a boy who could fly and would return to Neverland to face Blackbeard himself, he tells him if he came to kill him, Peter then replies "I don't believe in bedtime stories" and throws him in prison along with James Hook. After Peter, James and Smee escape Neverland Blackbeard gets interrupted by Bishop tell him that Peter, James and Smee escaped and he'll send his men to find them while Blackbeard slaps the door in Bishop's face. Later on after he goes near the Natives and finding Peter, he threatens Smee to ask him where Peter is, Smee takes them to where Peter is which is the only way for him not to get killed by Blackbeard, so him and pirates find the Natives and they attack they're village but they capture Peter, Lily and Hook while they tried to escape from them, he orders Bishop to knock out James and take both him and Lily hostage, he tells the elderly Native where Peter is, but he wants to go by death since it's the best option for him, so Blackbeard kills him with mercy, then asks Tiger Lily till he's interrupted by Peter flying on the Never birds, he and men try to shoot him down with both him and the Neverbird, however Blackbeard manages to shot the Neverbird down and Peter falling off the Neverbird into one of the Natives homes, he finds Peter and explains to him that he won't find his mother because he killed her in his hands and he will do the same to Peter, but then Hook saves him from Blackbeard before he could kill him, he goes outside with his men and tries to shot down Peter, James and Lily but they do shot a big hole through it, while they loot around the village, Smee and Blackbeard discover a map that leads to the Fairy Kingdom and they must head their before Peter does so they can ambush him. Blackbeard finds them near the Fairy Kingdom entrance and takes Peter's key to the Fairy Kingdom and uses it to enter the Fairy Kingdom while taking Peter and Lily hostage. He then wants to burn all the fairies to get pixie dust, but then he frees Peter because he'll do what he says, but Peter tricks him cause he lied and wants to be free, but they get interpreted by James hitting Blackbeard's ship, Blackbeard and his men try to attack them, but Peter gets on James' ship and it only leaves Lily left to fight Blackbeard off, while their fighting, Lily cuts off Blackbeard's entire hair and gets knocked out by Lily with a bit of blood on his forehead, they get close to the hive while Bishop jumps off Blackbeard's ship and on to James' and tries to kill him, after Bishop falls to his death, Blackbeard captures Lily preparing to kill her, but then he is distracted by Peter flying while saving James, he tries to fight off Lily but he gets trapped by Peter's pixie dust powers when the ships crashes into the crystals and falls down to his death along with his ship. Gallery Blackbeard.JPG Blackbeard.PNG Blackbead_in_pan.jpg|"Welcome to Neverland!" Blackbeard_(Pan).jpg Blackbeard 2.PNG|Blackbeard without his hair after it got cut off by Tiger Lily. 2006_Blackbeard_Pan_34.jpg 12251118.jpg|"WAKEY WAKEY!, RISE AND SHINE!". Hugh-Jackman-Blackbeard-in-Pan 2015.jpg pan001.jpg|Blackbeard chasing Peter. pan-movie-twitter.jpg pan-19670-19666rv3-1.jpg|Blackbeard and Peter. Category:Pirates Category:Movie Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Nemesis Category:Greedy Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Swordsmen Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Ruler Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Barbarian Category:Big Bads Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Power Hungry Category:Gunmen Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Sociopaths Category:Rich Villains Category:Elitist Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egomaniacs Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Thugs Category:Killjoy Category:Rivals Category:Deal Makers Category:Fearmongers Category:Old Villains Category:Torturer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Outright Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Anti-Villain